Tres historias tragicas
by lobunaluna
Summary: Tres historias AU, con la tragedia de fondo. 1:Regulus es un estudiante de secundario, pero por causa del trabajo de su padre vivirá una pesadilla. 2:Saga es un famoso escritor, y criminologo, luego de una extraña regresa a Grecia encontrándose con lo que no esperaba. 3:Un joven intenta darle un hermoso ocaso a su amigo, dado que este se halla al final de sus días. (historia:1)
1. Prologos

_Estas, son tres historias._

_** No** estan relacionadas entre si y las ire publicando en este mismo fic._

_ Solo les doy esto como una introduccion o prologo, para que solo lean las que les guste. Pondre en el Sumary, cual es la que se esta escribiendo en el momento... _

_Serian "Tres cuentos **"cortos"**" de genero AU con varios personajes. _

_Las tematicas son:_

_1)Crime/Drama_

_2)Tragedy/Family_

_3)Hurt/Confort /Frienship_

**_Lost Canvas Y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi, TOIE Y Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

_A la sombra del demonio (prologo)_

El hombre bajo del auto y por medio del botón, en su llavero, activo la alarma de su vehículo. Escucho un ruido y se voltio de inmediato. Algo le decía que no estaba solo, la oscuridad en el lugar le inquietaba un poco. Ya se habían quejado, varios de los residentes, sobre los focos quemados del estacionamiento. Tomo su maletín y comenzó a caminar, tratando de ignorar sus miedos.

-Señor Leonis, no está bien hacer esperar.-el hombre se detuvo, mientras sus brazos se tensaban. –Más si la oferta es imposible de no aceptar…-el hombre se dio vuelta y se encontró con una figura ligeramente escondida por las sombras.

-Dudo, que quiera algo… de una persona que se esconde en las sombras.-escucho un ruido y miro hacia el auto que estaba a solo unos pasos del hombre. Otra sombra se hizo presente y abrió el baúl, metió una mano y saco…

-¡REGULUS! -Al hombre se le cayó el maletín de la mano, mientras observaba al menor que tenía cinta de embalar sobre los labios y los ojos. El segundo sujeto, tenia al menor agarrado de sus cabellera castaño dorada. Se escuchaba el quejido ahogado del menor. Dado que realmente estaba aterrado y por que el tiron, de cabello, realmente dolia.

-El asunto es sencillo… -comenzó el hombre, mientras su colega volvía a meter el chico dentro y cerraba el baúl.- ah recibido un nuevo caso…

-¿el de las personas con cáncer?-pregunto el hombre, fue una pregunta al aire. Dado que era el ultimo caso que recibio.

-¿disculpe?-pregunto ligeramente burlon, el primer sujeto.

-Por culpa de una empresa… muchas personas han enfermado de cáncer…-Ilias sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro.- ah muerto gente… y otras cientos están padeciendo de cáncer… No pueden hacer… no pueden ser complices de personas que matan a niños...-el hombre estaba hecho una furia. La primera razon, era que se habian atrevido a secuestrar a su hijo y la segunda...- muchas de esas victimas eran menores, que no podian tener acceso a agua potable o se les intoxicaron las vias respiratorias por inalar esos gases toxicos... que tiraron al medio ambiente como si nada... Como si no hubiera consecuencias...

-A nosotros solo nos pagan…-comento el otro indiferente.- Piense bien que es lo que hará, estimado juez Leonis…-informo al predecir que el juez estaba dispuesto a irse a los golpes para salvar a su hijo- Por qué su hijo, pagara cada cosa que salga de su lengua o pluma.

-Dejen a mi hijo…-logro decir el hombre.- él no tiene la culpa de nada…

-No, lo lamento.-informo el sujeto, a pesar que no lo lamentara nada- vaya a su apartamento… cuando se lo regresemos, podrá hacerle una buena denuncia al instituto al que va. Deberían de tener mejor seguridad.-no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación que el hombre sonreía.- vaya a su PH… y quede se ahí hasta que le digamos que puede salir.-El juez estaba tenso.- Cualquier estupidez, ya le aviso, le costara el entierro de su hijo.

-Y vaya que son caros los servicios fúnebres.-comento su camarada.

-Bastardos…-la palabra salió entre sus dientes, no había sido capaz de contenerse. Tenía que dejarla libre.

-Vaya a su departamento y ahí se queda. No la haga más difícil... no haga que apretemos el gatillo... -Ilias tomo su maletín, cuando vio que el hombre sacaba un arma- no querrá que matemos a su hijo…-con paso mecánico, Ilias comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador. Una vez en este observo a la siniestra figura, que tenía en su poder a su único hijo, por última vez…

* * *

_Mi vida, mi sueño y mi pérdida (prologo)_

-¿Si?-respondió la voz de un hombre.

-¿Sa?-al escuchar esa voz, el hombre se ajustó más los auriculares. Esa persona, sonaba alterada… ¿Quién era Sa? Miro el número de teléfono. No le conocía.

-¿Qué sucede suenas alterado?

-Necesito que vengas…-suplico su ser amado. Comenzó a revisar unos archivos y coloco las imágenes de las cámaras en la pantalla mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.- tengo miedo…

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando…

-Alguien, creo, que me acosa…- ¿Acosarle? Solo te estoy cuidando, pensó.- necesito que vengas… Ya no puedo salir a la calle, sin sentirme vigilado…

-Tranquilo…-escucho que decía Sa- ¿Por qué estás seguro que alguien te acosa?

-Sa… Comencé a recibir regalos. Primero aparecían en mi escritorio, luego aparecían tarjetas de amor en el parabrisas de mi auto…-seguía sin encontrar a su amado- Hace unas semanas comenzaron a caer obsequios por correo… Ya me estoy asustando, al principio le tome como una broma pesada de los demás… Pero aseguran que ellos no son… Estoy asustado.-informo con una voz aterrada. La razon de su reciente miedo: era un oso de peluche con un "Te amo" sobre su cama.

-Ah de ser grabe, para que tú te alteres tanto… Iré al aeropuerto y tomare el primer avión a Grecia.

-Por favor… no cortes.-suplico en un quejido, lo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre a esa persona.- yo pago la llamada… No me cortes…-le escucho soltar un pequeño quejido, pero seguía sin localizarle en las cámaras que había instalado en la casa de su ser amado.

-Kan…-escucho que decía el interlocutor de la llamada.- tranquilo, estaré ahí pronto…

-No cortes…-suplico.

-Está bien, no cortare… Tranquilo.-se escucharon ruidos de fondo- ¿Dónde estás?

-En el sótano…-informo el chico, en un susurro. ¿EL SOTANO? Como se pudo olvidar poner cámaras ahí.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

- estoy lavando ropa… No sé por qué, me traje el teléfono conmigo…-le escucho el respirar agitado- no me siento seguro arriba. No me siento seguro en ningun lado...

-¿Y a qué viene ese sentir?

-No sé... me siento vigilado, no puedo dar dos pasos fuera de la casa sin sentirme víctima de alguna mirada.-Escucho lo que parecía un llanto reprimido. Hasta creo que entra a mi casa, queria decir.- tengo miedo... ya no me siento seguro en ningún lado... Estoy en el sotano, cerre la puerta con llave... no quiero salir...

-Le pediré a Milo que vaya por ti...-escucho que decía Sa. ¿Milo? _Esa persona_ sentía que la sangre le hervía, odiaba al mejor amigo de su ser amado... Era un ser odioso que siempre andaba con su amado, le invitaba a bares y demás lugares donde muchas personas se le insinuaban...

-No cortes...-suplico de nuevo Kan.

-No lo hare... Tengo dos teléfonos... este y el otro que uso para el trabajo...-escucho que decia la tranquila voz de Sa- De seguro me dice alguna cosa por llamar a esta hora...

-Aquí son pasas las diez...-informo Kan- no creo que te diga nada... es muy temprano para sus locuras...-comento el otro, tratando de sonar aliviado, pero su voz sono casi histerica.

-Ya tranquilo... Le diré a Milo que tiene que hacer, no te sigas alterando... Tranquilo, me quedare contigo todo el tiempo, hasta que tenga que abordar el avión...

-Gracias... Sa...

-Tranquilo, Kanon, no me agradezcas nada... Es mi deber, y mi placer, como hermano mayor. Yo siempre te cuidare...-comento el joven al telefono- Lo prometo, no te preocupes. Nada malo te pasara...

_Dos años después._

Saga, estaba sentado al costado de la cama de hospital, no lo entendía... Habían pasado dos años y su mente seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Kanon se hubiera ido en su auto y no en el de Milo? Kanon, alentado por él y por Milo había decidido ir a trabajar ese día. Solo que _alguien _había cortado los frenos del vehículo de Milo...y no lo había notado antes de subirse. No había visto la mancha que formaba el líquido de frenos en el suelo.

En el caso de Kanon, cuando los frenos dejaron de recibir el líquido, dejaron de funcionar y el accidente fue inminente. Cuando aterrizo en Grecia y encendió el celular, lo primero con lo que se hayo fueron varias llamadas de los amigos de su hermano y de Milo. Su mente, ya había comenzado a procesar lo peor... Kanon estaba en coma desde esa mañana, no despertaba, no daba señales de poder o querer hacerlo.

-Si... nunca me hubiera ido... esto tal vez, no te hubiera pasado...- se había ido a Japón para llevar a cabo un sueño… Siguiendo el trazo del éxito y el conocimiento. Tres años separados, para volver y encontrarse con que su hermano estaba siendo operado de urgencia, y que su vida peligraba, en un quirófano.

* * *

_En el ocaso. (Prologo)_

-Buenas Shaka…-el joven entro a la habitación, recibiendo una ligera sonrisa como respuesta.- ¿Cómo estamos hoy?

-Mejor…-la leve sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios- Mu… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…-Saco una pequeña linternita y enfoco a los ojos del joven.- ¿ya comiste?

-Preferiría hacer ayuno…

-No puede hacer ayuno…-le informo el pelilla con bata.- tienes que comer…

-comiendo, no me voy a sacar el cáncer…-una tos salió de sus labios, luego de terminada esas palabras- ¿No podría ser algo de comida decente?

-Veré que hago… pero no abuses.-el otro le miro con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de espantar el miedo que le había dado la tos.- según tus recientes placas, el cáncer se redujo un 5%...

-¿es poco?

-No-Mu le sonrió, tratándole de darle esperanzas a su amigo de la infancia.- todo terreno que podamos quitarle, al cáncer, es una victoria.-el otro devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mu, ya no soy un niño…-el joven cerro los ojos- no me mientas…

-si el cáncer, se sigue reduciendo. Podrás estar mejor, antes de lo que te imaginas.

-Tú siempre dijiste, y yo también lo sé, que la medicina no es una ciencia exacta… Las cosas pueden cambiar, siempre…

-En tu caso, el tratamiento, está bien… Mejoraras…-el joven retiro parte de la poca cabellera que le quedaba a su amigo.- te sentirás mejor, antes de lo que esperas.- Miro el rostro ligeramente demacrado del joven de 25 años. Los pómulos estaban hundidos, los labios resecos y tenía ojeras profundas. Estaba conectado al oxígeno, dado que el cáncer había comenzado en sus vías respiratorias. – ¿te acuerdas de la playa?

-Si…-Shaka cerró los ojos y recordó ese paradisiaco lugar.- la recuerdo… principalmente recuerdo el ocaso… No había uno igual a otro… Siempre había algo que cambiaba…

-Sí el cáncer sigue disminuyendo… te llevare a la playa…-informo el de ojos verdeazulados.- y veremos de nuevo esos ocasos…

-Mu…-Shaka abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo- ¿Cómo está el mundo afuera?-el otro sonrió, antes de comenzar su relato.


	2. Amanecer

_Historia: **En el ocaso.**_

_Personajes: **Shaka y Mu.**_

_Genero: **Drama y Friendship.**_

_Comentario de autora: **Lloraran, lloraran.**_

_** Luego no digan que no avise... No soy insensible, solo soy realista, a mi se me escapo alguna que otra lagrima.**  
_

_Capitulo: **1/3**  
_

* * *

_Amanecer.  
_

-Iré a hacer trabajo comunitario-El rubio miro a su amigo, quien se preparaba para ir a su primera clase. El solo sería médico general, pero su amigo quería ser médico oncológico. Quería darles una oportunidad a aquellas personas que padecieran cáncer, quería darles la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Quería ayudarles y hacerles ver que solo era "una enfermedad más y pronto estarían bien".- hay un pueblo, que tiene gran cantidad de casos de enfermos... Quiero ir a ayudar, hay veces que no tienen las necesidades básicas y otras que ni siquiera saben los métodos básicos de prevención.

-Cuando termine, la especialización, te iré ayudar...-le sonrió, mientras se aferraban con fuerza de la mano.- nos veremos, pronto...

_6 seis meses después._

Mu detuvo su auto frente a la sala de primeros auxilios de la pequeña ciudad. En las paredes, a ambos lados de la puerta, había carteles que informaban los días de vacunación y otros datos. Toco timbre y luego noto el cartelito en la puerta: Golpee, el timbre no funciona. La letra era de su amigo, la reconoció al instante, golpeo la puerta y no tardó en hacerse visible al otro lado una figura con bata blanca.

-¡Shaka!

-Mu. ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!-soltó jovial el otro, mientras se hacía a un lado y le dejaba paso- perdona, que te reciba en estas situaciones... pero estoy algo ocupado...

-¿Quieres ayuda?-pregunto, mientras observaba el agotado rostro de su amigo.

-Sí y si es posible...-comento mientras cerraba la puerta- también insumos... El gobierno no manda y tenemos que andar poniendo de nuestro propio bolsillo... El otro día, casi nos cortan la luz.-comento con una expresión apenada.- espera un momento que termino de atender a la señora Josefa y ahora estoy contigo.

-Por supuesto.-Mu siguió a su amigo a una amplia sala. En su recorrido noto que sin duda, ese lugar anteriormente habia sido una casa de arquitectura de principio de siglo o antes tal vez.

_Sala._

Lo primero que Mu noto fue a una mujer de unos 40 años con una mascarilla que le daba oxígeno. No era la única persona en esa amplia sala, había muchos otros entre ellos niños y niñas. Los cinco profesionales que les atendían (dos enfermeras, un enfermero y dos médicos) tenían semblantes agotados. Noto que la gran mayoría tosía dando señales de alguna enfermedad pulmonar o respiratoria. Shaka le dio un barbijo a su amigo, no quería que Mu terminara en una de esas camas.

-¿Que tienen?-pregunto, mientras se ponía el barbijo y entraba a la sala.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud...-informo Shaka- pero es una enfermedad pulmonar, los pacientes no las transmiten por saliva ni nada... Es otra cosa lo que les enferma.-Shaka miro con pena a las criaturas, quería ser pediatra, pero no se había animado a realizar la especialización.- nunca llegan los resultados de los estudios que les mandamos hacer...

-¿Hay alguna fabrica cerca?-Si decía que si, se hacía fácilmente la idea de que pasaba.

-Por desgracia, sí-Shaka se acercó a la mujer de 40 años y le pregunto cómo estaba. Para luego volver junto a Mu.- una farmacéutica...

-¿Dime que es una broma?-Mu le miro, arqueando una ceja.

-No. Ya di aviso, de lo que pasa al ministerio de Salud, pero no recibimos insumos ni respuestas...-Tomo a Mu del brazo y lo saco de la sala.

_Pasillo._

Shaka cerró la puerta tras sí y miro a su amigo.

-Shaka...

-La gente se está muriendo...-El rubio se mordió el labio- se están enfermando y están muriendo... Ya no sabemos que hacer, ni siquiera sabemos que les enferma.

-Shaka, lo que les enferma es la empresa.-Mu le miro, eso era muy obvio.

-Mu, se **quien** les enferma. Solo que no sabemos: **como** les enferma...-Shaka dejo libre un suspiro derrotado-No sabemos si… es el agua o si es el aire. Una combinación de ambos...-cerro los ojos con una expresión derrotada- Si, estoy seguro, de que están usando sustancias altamente toxicas que se están colando en las napas o no tienen chimeneas con filtros...-El rubio se secó las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando.- la semana pasada, enterraron a tres niños y una mujer, enferma, tuvo un aborto espontaneo...

-¿Quieres que me quede a ayudar?-pregunto Mu, sabía que su amigo iba a pedirle algo. Y si eso era quedarse a ayudar, lo haría con todo gusto. No podía dejar que la gente muriera, iba contra su vocación de médico. Él, Mu, estudiaba para salvar vidas no para llenarse los bolsillos a consta de estas.

-No, quiero que hagas saber lo que pasa en esta ciudad y en las otras tres...-Shaka le miro- tu familia, tiene contactos... tal vez "si llamamos la atención" nos presten atención y den la ayuda que esta gente necesita.-Shaka se tapó la boca con el puño y tosió un poco, para luego sacar un bronco dilatador de uno de sus bolsillos.- esta gente se muere y ninguno de nosotros puede evitarlo...-informo en un tono derrotado, para luego aspirar un poco de la medicina- están muriendo... Mu, necesitamos ayuda. Necesitamos que nos manden los medicamentos y los elementos necesarios… Pero sobre todo, saber que les está enfermando.

-Hare lo que pueda, si veo que no tienen respuesta.-Mu les miro- vendré yo mismo a ayudarte a salvar estas vidas...

-Mu, no quiero que vengas...-Shaka le miro con pena- estar en este pueblo, puede provocar que te enfermes... Y no quiero que termines en una de esas camas... -Abrió apenas la puerta y miro a uno de los niños que ahí estaba acostado.- enfermo de una enfermedad que no sabemos cuál es y siendo ignorado por el gobierno que se supone debe de velar por tu salud.

_Doce meses después._

-Ni respuesta del gobierno, ni nada...-Shaka tenía peor semblante que la última vez que le había visto, hacia solo dos semanas atrás. Habían mantenido reiteradas llamadas por teléfono. Mu había estado ayudando económicamente al lugar, pagando cuentas de luz y mandando insumos. Algunos otros estudiantes, de oncología y otras especialidades, enterados de lo que pasaba iban a ayudar a los enfermos y los médicos que ahí trabajaban.- somos nada para ellos...

-Sé que farmacéutica es...-comenzó Mu.

-Yo también se Mu... lo se hace un montón.-informo Shaka- hasta pedí una audiencia con quienes se encargan del lugar y no obtuve respuesta... pedí hablar con los gerentes, nada también. Ah este paso, esto será un pueblo fantasma...-se tapó la boca con el brazo, para ocultar la toz. Al separar su brazo de su cuerpo se quedó mirando el delantal.

-¿Que pasa?-Mu se levantó y vio las manchas rojas en la manga.- ¿Sangre?...-El joven peli lila tomo el estetoscopio de su amigo y le miró fijamente.- quítate la remera...

-Mu...-comenzo el otro, con intención de protestar.

-Shaka. No me hagas repetirlo.-El otro se desvistió de la cintura para arriba y su amigo comenzó a hacerle el chequeo. La respiración irregular, fue como un balde de agua helada. Shaka estaba viviendo en esa ciudad, hacia dieciocho meses que respiraba el mismo aire que las personas que vivían ahí. Hacia dieciocho meses que bebía de su misma agua y comía de las verduras de los campos aledaños. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido en no tener en cuenta, la posibilidad, de que su mejor amigo también enfermara?- tengo que llevarte a la ciudad...

-Puede ser por el asma...

-No creo, que por asma, tosas sangre.-Mu le miró fijamente- por dios SHAKA SOMOS MEDICOS... A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESO… -Le tiro la ropa a su amigo.- vístete, nos vamos ahora a la capital... Quiero que te vea un especialista...

_Clínica privada, en la capital._

Mu se tapó la boca, para ahogar el lamento que quería salir de sus labios. Las placas, de los pulmones de su amigo, lo decía todo. Las manchas negras predominaban por todos lados... El asma, que Shaka padecía desde nacimiento, no había sido de ayuda. Si no que había empeorado todo, sintió a las saladas lagrimas abandonar sus ojos.

-Ya está muy avanzado...-informo el médico.-Demasiado avanzado…

-Aún puede salvarse…-dijo Mu, mientras observaba las placas- siempre hay posibilidades...-aun puedo salvar a mi amigo.

-Hay que hacer otros estudios.-informo el especialista- esperemos que solo se halle en sus pulmones… Si se expandió, es muy difícil dar marcha atrás.

-Trate de reducir el cáncer… Es un médico, no puede decir que es tarde, cuando aún ni siquiera ha comenzado a tratarle…-sentención Mu, a el solo le faltaba poco para recibirse en la especialización. Cuando lo hiciera, se encargaría personalmente de atender a su amigo.

_Continuara._


	3. Atardecer

_Atardecerse._

Por más que quisiera, por más que lo intentara era innegable: ya no había marcha atrás. Sus propios profesores de medicina se los habían dicho a ambos (a todos los que estudiaban) tenían que erradicarse la idea que serían siempre los héroes. Aprovechaba a dejar libres sus lágrimas ahora que estaban solo… Tendría que liberarse de su angustia, antes de hablar con Shaka. Los resultaros eran más que claros. Incluso su tutor una eminencia en el campo, había dicho que el estado de su amigo era irreversible. Solo un milagro salvaría a su amigo…

-Yo creo en los milagros si no aparece uno… Hare uno…-murmuro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Lentamente el aspecto de su amigo se fue marchitando. El largo cabello rubio fue desapareciendo y remplazado por una mínima expresión de lo que había sido una vez. Incluso su tutor, le ayudaba con el tratamiento de su amigo. Lograr que se redujera aunque sea un poco el cáncer, era una victoria… Aunque esa victoria costara un gran esfuerzo físico a su amigo, aunque cada vez que le dieran la quimioterapia le destruyeran a la vez que le ayudaran.

_19 de septiembre_

-Shaka…-el joven se movió entre las mantas y dio la espalda a la persona que le hablaba.- Shaka. No es hora de hacerte el remolón.

-Déjame dormir un rato más Mu.-Murmuro el joven mientras se hacía un ovillo.

-Shaka arriba…-esa era la voz de una chica- vamos…-despierta.

-¿Saori?-el chico se dio vuelta a penas y se encontró con varios de sus amigos.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLE!-Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven. Mientras sus amigos colocaban un pastel sobre su regazo.

-Pide un deseo…-alentó un moreno de gran contextura. El chico pensó un momento y luego soplo las velas.

-Toma.-Mu le dio una bolsa- y ahí están los regalos de los demás…-los otros dejaron sus obsequios sobre la cama del chico.- Vístete…

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo…-le dijeron sus amigos antes de salir.

_Playa._

-Hace tiempo que no pongo los pies en la arena…-informo el joven, mientras miraba el océano frente a él- o veía el océano…

-Mira que a las 5 te tenemos que volver.-Mu miro atentamente a su amigo- y nada de hacerte el nenito…

-Oye… encima que me pones toque de queda…-murmuro Shaka.- déjame disfrutar un poco…-sonrió como si nada y comenzó a caminar junto a sus amigos por la playa. Un lugar solitario que ellos habían descubierto por pura coincidencia y que era su secreto.

_9 horas después._

-Shaka…

-Déjame ver el ocaso.-pidió el chico, mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba.- ese fue mi deseo hoy… Poder ver al sol esconderse tras el mar.-Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y luego se sentaron junto al rubio.- gracias.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes.-informo el joven moreno, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba al joven rubio.- va a hacer frio…

_Entrada de recepción, hospital._

Shaka camino solo dos pasos, dentro del hospital, antes de desplomarse.

-¡SHAKA!-Chillo la chica, mientras Mu se apresuraba a poner boca arriba a su amigo y Aldebarán pedía una camilla.

_Consultorio._

-Ya está estabilizado…-El eminente doctor Shion, miro a Mu, quien parecía saber qué le diría- a lo sumo serán solo días… Como mucho una semana.

-Eso se puede cambiar…-Mu apretó con fuerza los ojos.- se puede cambiar… Shaka es fuerte y yo hare hasta lo imposible para revertir la situación…

-Mu.-El hombre miro al joven médico- sé que serás un gran médico, pero un buen médico… Sabe cuándo hay que darle paso al milagro, porque la ciencia ya llego a su límite.-Como simple respuesta, Mu salió del consultorio y se dirigió a la habitación de Shaka.

_Pasillo. Fuera de la habitación 214._

-Mu.-Saori y Aldebarán miraron al joven.

-Yo no me voy a dar por vencido.-fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

_Habitación 214_

-Amigo… no sé qué hare-Mu miro, con ojos llorosos, a la persona con la que había formado el lazo de amistad más fuerte nunca antes visto.- Pero te voy a sacar adelante.

_4 meses después._

-El cáncer se redujo.-Informo Shion- pero sigue estando un problema.

-El asma. Eso sigue perjudicando los pulmones y empeora los síntomas…

-Correcto. Lo único que puede salvarle, es un trasplanté.-el joven asintió- y sabes, como es ese asunto.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Mu, el porcentaje de que tu amigo sobreviva a un trasplanté…

-Es mínimo… Pero es algo.-Mu salió del lugar.

-Mu, lograste mantener el cáncer en los pulmones de tu amigo.-Shion le miro fijamente- Evitar que se expandiera al resto del cuerpo, sin duda fue un milagro o una muestra de que serás un gran médico.

-Seré un médico, cuando salve la vida de mi amigo.-dijo en un tono helado antes de salir.

-La prolongaste por 2 años…-Shion le miro.- cualquiera le hubiera dado menos tiempo de vida…-Mu no dijo nada antes de salir de ese lugar.- yo le di menos tiempo de vida… Solo le di meses… Tú le has dado 24 meses de vida.

_Continuara._


	4. Noche (Capitulo Final)

_Historia: **En el ocaso.**_

_Personajes: **Shaka y Mu.**_

_Genero: **Drama y Friendship.**_

* * *

_Noche._

No podía, no podía pasar eso justo cuando casi lo lograba... Solo faltaban unas hora, menos de una hora para ser precisos.

-No te mueras Shaka.-Por todos los medios intentaba de reanimar a su amigo, habían colocado a Shaka en la lista para trasplante de órganos. Había aparecido un donante, pero pocos minutos después de sabida la noticia su amigo sufrió un infarto.-Vamos amigo... aun hay chances... vamos...-continuo haciendo lo posible para hacer que el corazón de su hermano del alma volviera a latir.-Vamos Shaka... hace solo un rato habías estado riendo...

_Dos horas antes._

-No puede ser... ni estando en cama me ganas.-Shaka soltó una risa, era el rato libre de Mu y estaba aprovechando para pasar tiempo con su amigo.

-El ajedrez no tiene nada que ver con que estés en cama o no.

-Pero paso casi todo el día en cama... -el otro soltó una risa.- sabes... estaba pensando.

-No te daré el alta.

-Mu... no tengo marcha atrás.

-No digas eso.

-Enserio no tengo marcha atrás-el otro le miro con picardia- por que no soy un auto.

-Pero si seras...-los dos jóvenes estallaron en risas.

-Podemos salir un poco del cuarto...-Shaka le miro- El día esta lindo afuera...

-Supongo...-el otro se encogió de hombros, ignorando que en otra parte de la ciudad un hombre sufría un accidente... y que ese hombre era compatible con su amigo.

Estuvieron casi dos horas paseando por el jardín del hospital, dos horas que solo fueron risas. Shaka estaba en un excelente día y casi se podría decir que era capaz de levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo.

_Entrada al pabellón._

-¡Hasta que aparecen!-Shion les esperaba con un papel en la mano- Los hemos estado buscando a los dos...

-¿Sucedió algo? -Shaka le miro- ¿No me digas que vino la pelona, a buscarme, y la tienen hace rato esperando en la sala?

-Shaka.-le reprendió Mu, aunque la idea de la muerte en la sala se espera se le antojaba ligeramente risible.

-No. Todo lo contrario-les tendió el papel- apareció alguien que es compatible contigo...-informo con una gran sonrisa el medico.- creo que esto se llama milagro...

-Solo si llego...-comento Shaka, mientras se tocaba por un momento el pecho.- Siento una punzada...

-Llévalo para que lo revisen-ordeno Shion. - en menos de una hora estarás entrando al quirofano...

_Tiempo actual._

-Vamos Shaka...-Las lagrimas caían de los ojos de Mu.-vamos amigo... resiste... Aun no se ah puesto el sol... Tienes que abrir los ojos y ver el ocaso...

_Playa, Varios meses después._

-Shaka, tenia razón... Los ocasos son hermosos.-informo la chica de cabellera lila.

-Hay veces que se tiene que apreciar las cosas, con mayor cuidado para entenderlas.-replico el moreno alto.

-Te doy la razón... Alde. Te doy la razón.

-¿Que hacen?

-Miramos el ocaso.

-Se parecen a Shaka...-soltó Mu, ganándose un ligero golpe.-pegas como Saori... bueno, ella pega más fuerte.

-Espera a que me reponga...-el chico se sentó en el suelo- ahí veremos quien pega como Saori...

-Oigan...-la chica miro molesta a los jóvenes.

-Shaka...-Aldebaran le miro- Nunca nos dijiste que se sintió estar muerto por 10 minutos...

-Es que no se... Ni me di cuenta que estaba muerto... Lo único que recuerdo es...

_Recuerdo._

_Los ojos se le abrieron, su vista estaba borrosa. Escuchaba el llanto de Mu, nunca antes había escuchado a su amigo llorar de esa forma._

_-No.. no pude..._

_-¿Mu?-En eso el otro chico comenzó a prestar atención al pitido de la maquina._

_-¡ESTAS VIVO!-Mu le abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Shaka parpadeo un poco algo desorientado. No entendía que había pasado- Nunca... nunca vuelvas a asustarme así... Me moriré si me dejas Shaka, eres mi hermano.. Nunca más me hagas eso..._

_-¿Hacer que?_

_Fin del recuerdo._

Shaka se acomodo el abrigo que tenia, por causa de la operación tenia que andar con sumos cuidados. A pesar de estar en primavera, tenia que ser cuidadoso con su salud. Su cabello había comenzado a crecer una vez más la belleza que antaño había anidado en su rostro comenzó a florecer una vez más.

Volvía a nacer, luego de dos años de lucha con el cáncer y luego de sobrevivir a un trasplante pulmonar... Volvía a nacer y podía ver el ocaso una vez más.

-Y pesar que casi tiro la toalla...-informo Shaka.- Menos mal que tuve a personas que me hicieron seguir adelante.

-Menos mal, que Mu no te dejo rendirte.-Le corrigió la chica con una sonrisa- Él fue quien se aseguro que no te rindieras...

-Mu... Si alguien busca la definición de amigo en un diccionario-Shaka miro al peli lila que estaba absorto con el ocaso.- Tu foto estará como ejemplo de lo que es uno.

-No exageres Shaka...-murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No lo hago... De no ser por ti... No estaría viendo el ocaso ahora.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. **

**Lobunaluna.**


	5. Las reglas de la oscuridad

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The los Canvas no me pertenecen._

* * *

_Historia: **A la sombra del demonio  
**_

_Personajes: _

_Principales: **Regulus, Ilias y Radamanthys  
**_

_Secundarios: **Sisifo, Minos y Aiakos**_

_Genero:____Crime/Drama_

_Comentario de Autora:__ Regulus padecerá más adelante el Síndrome de Estocolmo*, por lo tanto pediré que lean la nota con el asterisco para entender de que trata este._

_Capitulo: **1/?**_

* * *

_Las reglas de la oscuridad._

-Leonis.-Una de las monjas entro al aula- por favor, recoja sus cosas y sigamé. Vinieron a buscarle.-El chico miro extrañado un momento a la monja y guardo sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿Sucedió algo con mi papá?-pregunto, luego de cerrar la puerta del aula.

-No, pero le mando a buscar.-informo la veterana monja, mientras comenzaban a caminar por el inmenso corredor. El chico vestía pantalones de vestir azules, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, corbata azul y chaqueta verde con el escudo del colegio bordado sobre el corazón.- El secretario de su padre llamo y dijo que lo pasarían a buscar. Nos mandaron por fax la autorización firmada. Su chófer esta esperando fuera.

-Entendido-el chico se acomodo la mochila sobre un hombro y siguió su camino detrás de la monja.

* * *

La monja abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado. El chico se despidió de esta amablemente y bajo la escalinata del prestigioso colegio.

-Buenas tardes.-escucho cuando abrió la puerta, esa no era la voz de su chófer. Aunque tal vez, fuera otro, realmente no sabia si el hombre que todos los viernes por la tarde y los domingos por la noche manejaba el auto era el chófer oficial de su padre.

-Buenas tar...-El chico miro al hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero.

-Cierra la puerta.-ordeno el sujeto de cabellera negra, el chico así lo hizo.- buen muchacho... El celular-ordeno, cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha y le mostraba un arma de color negra al menor. Regulus Leonis saco el celular de su mochila y se lo tendió al hombre quien lo arrojo por la ventana.- Algo estúpido y tu padre, la próxima vez que te vea, sera para reconocer tu cadáver.

Regulus no era capaz de articular palabra alguna... ¿Tan fácil había sido hacerle salir del colegio? ¿Tan fácil era secuestrar a una persona? ¿Acaso su padre no había dado la autorización para que saliera de la institución?

-No... me hagan daño...-logro decir, aunque sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos se había apoyado en la manija de apertura.

-Todo depende de como te comportes... y como se comporte tu padre-informo el sujeto de cabellera negra.- Guarda silencio y aleja tu mano de la puerta...-el chico miro su mano, estaba a punto de jalar de la aldaba para abrirla. Pero bien sabia que las puertas tenían el seguro centralizado por lo tanto las cuatro estaban cerradas y no tenia escapatoria.- ven... siéntate cerca mio. Quiero tus **manitos** lejos de las puertas.

El chico le miro notoriamente nervioso, el conductor dejo libre una risa burlona al escuchar las palabras de quien estaba en el asiento trasero.

-Pareciera que se va a desmayar.-soltó en un tono irónico.- no es necesario que se mueva, ya casi llegamos... -el sujeto, de cabellera plata, tenia puesto un gorrito como su chófer habitual. Lo único que variaba, era que ese hombre tenia el pelo largo y claramente era joven mientras que su chófer era de cabellera corta y viejo.

-Compórtate entonces chico-el otro jalo el percutor.- no me hagas matarte...-sonrió con crueldad. Regulus no era capaz de mover un musculo, estaba absolutamente aterrado. Su cuerpo no era capaz de responder a las ordenes que dictaba su alterado cerebro.

_Fabrica, en las afueras de la ciudad._

Luego de haber viajado unas tortuosas dos horas, las cuales fueron interminables para el adolescente de 15 años, se detuvieron en el interior de una fabrica abandonada. El chico cerro los ojos, muerto de miedo, dado que ya se hacia una idea de lo que pasaría ahora. Era amante de los libros policiales y de las buenas películas de esa rama. La puerta de su lado se abrió y un brazo le jalo de la chaqueta. El joven se bajo de forma mecánica, su cuerpo parecía el de un muñeco desarticulado. Le hicieron ponerse de rodillas, ahí fue cuando las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

-Por favor...-murmuro, temiendo que se le ejecutara en ese preciso instante. Escucho el ruido que hace una cinta cuando se la desenrolla, no paso mucho hasta que le taparon los ojos con esta rodeando su cabeza para evitar que se afloje con facilidad.

-Tranquilo... mientras tu o tú padre no nos den motivos... Tienes la vida asegurada.

-Manos en la espalda-ordeno el pelinegro, Regulus así lo hizo. No paso mucho hasta que sintió la presión en sus muñecas. Como tampoco no paso mucho hasta que sintió que se realizaba la misma acción en sus tobillos.

-Mira muchacho-ahí había un tercer hombre, este hablaba en un tono ligeramente conciliador.- Te explicare como es el asunto. ¿Entendido?

-Si...-Regulus se mordió un labio nervioso, mientras las lagrimas seguían su camino descendente.

-Ninguno de nosotros, planea hacerte daño. Por lo tanto no nos des motivos para hacerlo. ¿Entendiste?-el chico asintió con la cabeza rápidamente- Tampoco tenemos algo contra vos o tu padre, solo fuimos contratados para secuestrarte y ya.-El menor solo se limito a guardar silencio- las personas que nos contrataron, nos dieron ordenes. Por lo tanto ruega, a quien sea que creas, que tu padre no nos haga cumplirlas.

-Por favor... no me maten... por favor...-suplico el chico, escucho que chasqueaban los dedos y al poco tiempo también le habían colocado cinta sobre los labios, rodeando una vez más su cabeza para dejarla firme.

-Respira despacio...-Escucho que le susurraba el de cabellera plata.- o te vas a ahogar...-el sujeto acerco su boca al oído del menor- y yo quiero tener el placer de ahogarte, si tu padre no hace lo que se espera...-el chico comenzo a desesperarse ante esas palabras- ¿lo meto en el baúl?

-Si, apúrate. Tenemos que ver a su padre todavía.-escucho que decía la tercera voz- con cuidado cuando lo metan.-El chico sintió como entre los dos, el pelinegro y el pelo plata, lo metían en el baúl.

-Compórtate muchacho...nosotros no somos tan piadosos...-escucho que le decía el pelinegro, antes de cerrar la puerta del baúl.

* * *

Escucho con claridad como hablaban con su padre, se sintió desesperar cuando escucho la voz de su progenitor y la del tercer sujeto.

-Dudo, que quiera algo… de una persona que se esconde en las sombras.-escucho el ruido de la cerradura al abrirse y al poco tiempo alguien lo sujeto de los cabellos.

-¡REGULUS! -El grito de dolor y terror de su padre terminaron por llevarse lo poco que le quedaba de valentía. No pudo contener el gimoteo,que era la representación de su llanto aterrado y por que el tirón, de cabello, realmente le dolía. Aunque en ese momento, el tirón de pelo era su menor preocupación.

-El asunto es sencillo… -Escucho que decía el tercer sujeto, o a quien él identificaba como el tercer sujeto. Quien fuera que le tuviera del cabello le soltó y cerro el baúl. Ahora los ruidos le llegaban ligeramente amortiguados. No podría decir cuanto tiempo paso hasta que arranco el auto, lo que si podía decir era que se comenzaba a ahogar en ese lugar.

* * *

Estaba ligeramente dormitando cuando el auto se detuvo, sabia que habían andado un camino un tanto deplorable por causa de los baches. Al estar en el baúl, los pudo sentir a todos y también sabia que al final habían circulado por un camino en buen estado. Escucho como se abría el seguro del baúl.

-Quieto, por que en vez de cortar la cinta, te cortare a ti... Y ninguno de los quiere eso-le dijo el tercer sujeto, mientras cortaba la cinta de sus tobillos- ven... te bajare.-el hombre le agarro por uno de los brazos y le ayudo a bajar. -camina-ordeno en un tono frió y autoritario.

* * *

-Espera que abro la puerta.-escucho que decía el de pelo plata.- Ya esta...

-Esperen aqui.-ordeno el tercer sujeto, mientras hacia entrar a Regulus. Quien mansamente obedecía, no quería terminar muerto sabia que esos sujetos no bromeaban cuando decían que le lastimarían o le matarían si no obedecía. El olor a polvo y tierra saturo el olfato de Regulus. El sujeto lo condujo hasta algún lugar alejado y le hizo ponerse de rodillas.- cortare las cintas de tus manos... Así que quédate quieto, por que te aseguro que cortare más rápido tu cuello que esa mierda si haces alguna estupidez.-El menor asintió, mientras sentía el filo del cuchillo rosando su piel.-Buen muchacho-le susurro, mientras masajeaba las articulaciones del chico- este idiota las apretó mucho...-cuando estuvo conforme, a lo que consideraba que ya era suficiente tiempo para que la circulación se normalizara dejo las muñecas del menor- sube la mano derecha-ordeno...-el chico asi lo hizo, el sujeto la tomo y le coloco una esposa- la otra.-el joven obedeció- ¿aprietan mucho?-el chico negó con la cabeza- vendré a verte en un rato... Si te pones pesado o te quitas las cintas...-apoyo el cuchillo en el cuello del menor- ¿es necesario que continué?-el joven no movió un musculo.- bien...

Escucho los pasos del hombre alejarse de él, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se acomodo para estar mejor sentado. Al hallarse solo, por primera vez, se le permitió llorar con absoluta soledad.

_Continuara._

* * *

*El **síndrome de Estocolmo** es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado. Se debe, principalmente, a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del secuestrador. Las víctimas que experimentan el síndrome muestran dos tipos de reacción ante la situación. Por una parte, tienen sentimientos positivos hacia sus secuestradores, mientras por otra parte, muestran miedo e ira contra las autoridades (policiales). A la vez, los propios secuestradores muestran sentimientos positivos hacia los rehenes.


	6. Las dos caras del demonio

_Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen._

_Perdonen la demora, falta de imaginación._

* * *

_Historia: **A la sombra del demonio  
**_

_Personajes:_

_Principales: **Regulus, Ilias y Radamanthys  
**_

_Secundarios: **Sisifo, Minos y Aiakos**_

_Genero: _**_Crime/Drama_**

_Capitulo: **2/?**_

* * *

_Las dos caras del demonio._

Regulus movió un poco sus muñecas, le dolían y la posición en la que se hallaba mucho no ayudaba. No escuchaba ni un ruido, pareciera que estuviera solo en ese inmenso lugar (o así se lo imaginaba él). Se podía ver a si mismo de rodillas, con el uniforme del colegio algo desalineado, la boca y los ojos cubiertos por la cinta... Pero sobre todas las cosas, sentía las heladas esposas que a cada segundo le recordaban donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí.

Le habían secuestrado.

Cada milímetro de metal que hacia frió tacto en su piel le decía a gritos lo que estaba pasando y que no era un sueño. Escucho el ruido de los cerrojos correrse, uno de sus secuestradores entro y se acercó a él silbando como quien no hace nada de importancia. Regulus, a pesar de la cinta, percibió un flash de cámara y luego volvió a escuchar como el visitante se retiraba.

* * *

Lleva un rato en esa posición, hasta que le pareció incomoda, cambio de postura aunque eso no lograba evitar que los brazos le dolieran en exceso. Trataba de tomárselo todo con la mayor calma posible, sabía que si comportaba como un niño aterrado (que chilla y patalea) la podría pasar muy mal. La puerta se volvió a abrir luego de un tiempo, los hombros ya le dolían por la incómoda postura, la persona se acercó a él y pudo escuchar el rose de las telas (como así también las rodillas crujir) cuando se ponía de cuclillas en frente suyo.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?-pregunto el poseedor de la tercera voz- Asiente, si quieres.-Regulus lo pensó un poco y asintió con timidez. Se sorprendía que aun su vejiga no hubiera dejado paso a sus necesidades naturales. -Quieto...-El hombre comenzó a cortar la cinta que tenía a la altura de los ojos.- mantén los ojos cerrados-ordeno, mientras le retiraba la cinta y cortaba parte de sus cabellos de por medio. Cuando la cinta ya no estuvo en sus ojos, el joven mantuvo los ojos cerrados como se le había ordenado. Le pusieron una venda hecha con algún pañuelo o corbata, tal vez usaban su propia corbata. Luego de pensarlo un poco, rechazo esa idea dado que aun llevaba la corbata en el cuello. Escucho el clic que hacían las esposas al abrirse, sus hombros le dieron una señal de agudo dolor por la postura que había mantenido.

El hombre le quito la corbata y la uso para atarle las manos, al instante siguiente le hizo pararse y lo comenzó a guiar en la oscuridad.

-¿A dónde lo llevas?-escucho que preguntaba el de cabellera negra.

-El chico, tiene que hacer sus cosas, no puede estar siempre encerrado...-escucho que informaba "la tercera voz" en un tono helado. Regulus agradeció, mentalmente la consideración de que por lo menos le dejaran salir a liberar sus "cargas naturales". Luego de caminar un trecho, escucho como se abría la puerta y el hombre lo guiaba hacia otro lugar.- Caminas dos pasos... tendrás una puerta que se moverá si la empujas apenas...-le informo, mientras revisaba las amarras de la mano del chico.- tienes papel y hay para tirar la cadena... Tienes cinco minutos.-le informo, mientras le escuchaba salir. Regulus camino los dos pasos y se topó con la puerta que le habían dicho. No fue mucho problema, realmente le agradecía la consideración de que se le tratara como a un ser humano.

Había leído, y oído, de secuestros en que las personas eran tratadas peor que un animal. Secuestros en que las víctimas no eran consideradas personas con derechos y eran cruelmente tratados por sus captores. Ni intento quitarse la venda, eso sería tentar a su suerte y no quería arriesgarse. Escucho como la puerta se abría y trato de apresurar el asunto de liberar su vejiga.

-Pobre de ti, niño, si te quitaste la venda-escucho que decía el de cabellera negra, antes de abrirle la puerta bruscamente. Regulus sintió que el corazón le daba un salto, por susto y por lo cerca que le paso la puerta.

-Te dije que no lo haría...-escucho a "la tercera voz"- retírate, puedo hacerme cargo. Tu presencia es innecesaria.-El chico escucho como uno se retiraba, luego de intercambiar palabras por lo bajo con su compañero.- ven...-agarro a Regulus de la chaqueta y le hizo caminar el trayecto opuesto a los lavados- lávate las manos...-le dijo, mientras le soltaba las muñecas y luego le ponía el jabón en las manos. El chico se sintió algo sorprendido por esa acción, mientras escuchaba el agua caer por el grifo.

* * *

Lo volvió a llevar a su "celda", pero esta vez, le dejo las manos atadas hacia adelante. La advertencia de no desatarse las manos, fue absolutamente innecesaria. Ambos la daban por descontado.

Regulus se quedó sentado contra la pared, ahora era capaz de prestar mayor atención a su entorno con cuidado fue explorando con sus manos el suelo que le rodeaba. Tenía miedo de levantarse de donde estaba, tal vez eso les enojaría y algo malo le podrían hacer. No quería arriesgarse a conocer el lado malo de "la tercera voz", quien hasta el momento había sido bastante considerado con su persona.

_Fuera de la habitación._

-¿Qué hace?-Aiakos miro atentamente el monitor y al chico que tanteaba con sus manos un pequeño radio a su alrededor.

-Reconoce el lugar donde esta.-informo Radamanthys, mientras habría una lata de agua tónica (a pesar que lo que se le antojaba en ese instante era un whisky en las rocas)- es algo que hacen los ciegos... Me pareció que contaba los pasos cuando lo saque para ir al baño.-y estaba seguro que el chico lo había hecho.- El jefe tiene razón, no es cualquier niño rico.-No es idiota.-comento Aiakos en un tono aburrido.- yo quería quemarle con un encendedor...

-Tenemos una razón, para hacerle unas quemaduras en los dedos-comento el sonriente Minos- el papi, quiso avisar al tío... Le dijimos que no hablara con nadie.-ensancho su sonrisa- escuche la conversación telefónica, casi dice que el nene no estaba en la escuela.

-No creo que sea necesario, hacer algo así...-comento tranquilo Radamanthys- no dijo nada...

-El tío, ministro de seguridad y derechos humanos, puede ser un problema si se entera...-comento Aiakos, que jugaba con su encendedor- solo unos dedos... le quemo apenas las yemas de los dedos y ya...

-No.

-Vamos Rada... solo le asustaremos un poco.

-Si quieres hacer alguna estupidez... corta su pelo-comento el rubio distraído- El cabello es una señal de vanidad... él lo tiene largo, podría ser un golpe moderadamente fuerte para el padre y para él... Si nos tomamos ese atrevimiento...-cerro los ojos, por el momento no veía razones para ir a mayores con el muchacho.

-Entonces, será una cortada de pelo a la vieja usanza...-comento Minos, mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo- Aiakos, trae al chico... le cortaremos un poco el cabello.

-Si lo van a hacer, llévenlo al otro cuarto. Asegúrense que no vea bien...

_"Celda"._

La puerta se abrió violentamente, por lo cual Regulus sintió a todos sus músculos tensarse por el alerta ordenado por su cerebro.

-Ven, chico, papi hizo una estupidez...-comento el de pelo plata, mientras le levantaba bruscamente del suelo- no te preocupes, no es tan grave como para matarte...-El corazón, de Regulus, latió a gran velocidad los siguientes minutos... y horas.

* * *

Regulus estaba acostado en el suelo, no solo le habían cortado el cabello (de una forma bastante salvaje) sino que le obligaron a oler como se quemaba lo que le habían recortado. Su pelo ahora se hallaba casi al ras, ya no existían sus largos y traviesos bucles... Le habían realizado algunos diminutos cortes mientras le "esquilaban", como le habían dicho, solo pudo escuchar al peli plata y al peli negro hablar.

Le habían enfocado una luz a los ojos, cosa que no pudiera ver mientras le cortaban el pelo. Nuevamente tenía las manos atadas con su corbata, pero ahora llevaba cinta sobre los ojos al igual que en la boca (una nueva dado que la anterior la habían cortado junto con sus cabellos). Escucho que alguien entraba, por reflejo se acurruco un poco más en donde estaba, los pasos se detuvieron a solo uno de distancia. Lo que sintió luego, le hizo saber quién era: el visitante era "la tercera voz". La manta se depositó suavemente sobre él, el hombre no emitía palabra alguna dado que las consideraba innecesaria. Le escucho caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo en el paso numero dieciséis a doce pasos de la puerta.

-En media hora, llamaremos a tu padre. -informo en un tono helado- tendrás un minuto, solo podrás decir una palabra. Así que piénsala bien.-los pasos se reanudaron y la puerta no tardo en oírse.

_Fuera de la habitación._

-Odio secuestrar niños y adolescentes-Mascullo Radamanthys- no sé por qué el jefe nos asignó esto...

-¿Sentimental?-pregunto burlón Minos mientras jugaba con uno de sus cuchillos.

-No. Ni cerca, solo que si papi habla, los medios hacen mayor escándalo del esperado.-Radamanthys hizo una mueca- está cantado "quien fue"... el que dio la orden. Honestamente, esos ejecutivos son unos idiotas...

-Si son tan estúpidos, en dejar libre los contaminantes al aire y solo callan a los "locales"...-Aiakos soltó una risa- lo que menos pensaban era que se armara una pelota por un médico, recién salido de la universidad, que contrajo cáncer de pulmón y que el caso llegara a los medios...

-Y para re-matarla...-Minos sonrió con burla.- Cuando eso paso, todos los que debieron de haber notado el asunto antes se olvidaron de sus gentiles "bonos navideños" (que recibieron por años y no piensan blanquear) comenzaron a encontrar las faltas medio ambientales de la fábrica.

-Y ahora en otro acto de brillantes-Radamanthys realizo una mueca- secuestran al hijo del juez... Realmente, los ejecutivos corruptos más predecibles no son porque ya pasaron el límite de la idiotez.

-¿Para que la manta?

-Está haciendo -1° C afuera...-comento Radamanthys, mientras sacaba un atado de cigarrillos- ¿Alguna noticia del jefe?

-No, por ahora solo tener al muchacho-comento con algo de pena Minos, mientras el rubio se encendía el cigarrillo.- El juez no es idiota... Sabe que no bromeamos.

-Como bien dijiste, no es idiota-Radamanthys dejo salir el humo lentamente- Se las ingeniara para que la causa pase a manos de otra persona o para extender el juicio... Para que alguien note la ausencia de su hijo y se descubra la verdad sin que él tenga necesidad de abrir la boca.

-Y ahí...-Aiakos hizo una mueca.

-Pequeño detalle, que pasamos por alto en el "contrato".-el hombre dejo libre una risa entre dientes.- Ni ellos se lo esperan.

-Tampoco nosotros-Minos hizo una mueca- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al jefe?

-Solo me limito a acatar órdenes Minos...-comento mientras guardaba el atado de cigarrillos y dejaba a la vista brevemente su arma- tendrían que hacer lo mismo. Si el juez es tan listo, como creo, dejara todo en ese limbo donde no podemos dañar a su hijo.-Minos mascullo unas palabras por lo bajo.

_"Celda"._

Estoy bien.

Eso fue lo único que Regulus llego a decir, las palabras que aliviaban brevemente el sufrir de su preocupado padre. El chico había pensado bien las palabras, al ser las únicas que consideraba correctas y al no hallar sinónimo para el significado de ambas juntas se había arriesgado y las dijo.

No hubo represalia por romper la norma de solo una palabra, anterior mente impuesta. Tampoco se permitió llorar, como sus emociones alteradas le pedían, cuando escucho la voz de su padre. Tratar de actuar con la valentía, que en ese momento consideraba milagrosa, le fue todo un reto. Controlar su voz para que sonara firme y serena, también lo fue.

Le colocaron una mordaza una vez obtuvieron la palabra del chico, le pareció escuchar al peli plata insultarle por lo bajo, y luego se retiraron.

* * *

Regulus estaba acostado en el suelo había acomodado como pudo la manta, se acostó sobre ella y el resto de tela que sobro lo uso para taparse. Trataba de calmarse, hacia unas horas o eso creía que habían llamado, pero no quería caer en el sueño todavía. Escucho como quitaban los seguros de la puerta y como alguien entraba, por el ruido de los pasos dedujo que no era la tercera voz. Depositaron algo en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de él.

-Ponte de rodillas... ¡AHORA!-Le quitaron de forma abrupta la manta y se tropezó un poco antes de poder estar de rodillas.- ¿Acaso tienes frió?- pregunto el de cabellera plata, Regulus negó con la cabeza- ¿No?-Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa- Pues te voy a dar un motivo para que si tengas frió...-Escucho como tomaba algo, al poco tiempo el agua helada fue volcada sobre él. Incluso podría jurar que sintió, en algunas zonas, el golpear de los cubitos de hielo. Regulus agradeció, que parte de sus lágrimas (las pocas que escapaban por la cinta) fueran camufladas por el agua- ¿Ahora estas bien pendejo?-pregunto notoriamente molesto- ¡RESPONDE!-Le quito la mordaza.

-No...-dijo el chico con una voz quebrada por el miedo.

-¿NO QUÉ?-Le ladro Minos, que se hallaba disfrutando el momento.

-No estoy... bien...-Ahora ya no podía ocultar las lágrimas, dado que su propia voz quebrada lo delataba.

-Ahora no estás bien...-escucho como el sujeto arrojaba la cubeta a lo lejos y esta chocaba con la pared- Sabes... Quiero estar seguro de eso...-le volvió a colocar la mordaza y le hizo pararse- me voy a asegurar que no estés bien...-el chico comenzó a resistirse, no quería experimentar fuera lo que fuera lo que tramara ese sujeto.

* * *

Aiakos abrió la escotilla en la pared y le hizo un gesto a Minos quien arrojo al menor dentro. Regulus impacto con el agua, al poco tiempo sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo que marcaba la profundidad y se dispuso a ir hacia la superficie. Estando con la cinta en los ojos, le era aún más difícil orientarse. Logro llegar a la pared (contraria a donde se hallaba la abertura) escuchaba la risa de esos dos hombres nuevamente, y comenzó a tantearle en busca de algún apoyo.

-¡¿AHORA ESTAS BIEN MOCOSO?!-pregunto burlón el de cabellera negra, lo siguiente que escucho fui la escotilla cerrarse. Regulus dio con una especie de plataforma (luego de haber nadado un trecho pegado a la pared) se subió a esta, se quitó la mordaza y comenzó a llorar. Él solo quería calmar el angustiado corazón de su padre.

* * *

Escucho la escotilla abrirse y a los hombres protestando de fondo. Lentamente Regulus fue abriendo sus ojos a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía.

Se había quitado la cinta la cual por el agua perdió su capacidad de fijación un poco. La corbata ya no sujetaba sus manos, con algo de esfuerzo ayudado con sus dientes, la había aflojado y retirado de sus muñecas.

Unos ojos ámbar y un indescifrable rostro ligeramente tostado fue lo único que logro capturar su visión. Radamanthys con cuidado cubrió al chico con la manta y luego lo tomo en brazos. Al salir a la luz noto los labios morados del chico y la palidez de su rostro. Un sudor frió perlaba su frente y los temblores dominaban en su musculatura.

-Pobre de ustedes, si muere de hipotermia...-mascullo cuando paso junto a sus camaradas, Regulus por primera vez vio completamente la cara de sus secuestradores. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por los latidos de quien, hasta el momento, le trataba como persona.

Radamanthys para sus adentros ardía de cólera, había salido solo por tres horas (agradecía que el chico no se hubiera muerto en ese lapsus de tiempo), los idiotas de sus camaradas casi le cuestan el cuello. SU jefe le había dicho en privado, que no debían matar al niño pasara lo que pasara. Si el menor fallecía, mientras estaba en sus manos, el terminaría con un agujero de calibre 32 en la cabeza. Como bien se le informo el jefe había ejecutado a varios por no acatar ordenes.

Si el jefe decía que nadie fallecía, nadie fallecía no importaba lo que dijera el cliente. Miro preocupado el rostro pálido y los labios azules, aun no era demasiado tarde, el chico podía salvarse.

_Continuara._

* * *

**_Nota de medicina:_**

_Fase dos de la hipotermia._

_En la fase 2ª, la temperatura del cuerpo desciende en 2–4 °C (3,6–7,2 °F). Los escalofríos se vuelven más violentos. La falta de coordinación en los músculos se hace evidente. Los movimientos son lentos y costosos, acompañado de un ritmo irregular y leve confusión, a pesar de que la víctima pueda parecer alerta. La superficie de los vasos sanguíneos se contrae más cuando el cuerpo focaliza el resto de sus recursos en mantener los órganos vitales calientes. **La víctima se vuelve pálida. Labios, orejas, dedos de las manos y pies pueden tomar una tonalidad azulada.**_


End file.
